When integrating multiple MEMS devices on a single chip, it is often desirable to have the different devices sealed at different pressures as the performance of each device may be dependent on the operating pressure. Accordingly systems and methods are provided for MEMS devices where MEMS structures are sealed at different pressures and integrated with CMOS devices.